An instant lottery game ticket is generally comprised of a flat printed cardboard backer and a removable covering. The removable covering conceals the game outcome(s) and prizes(s). A "player" must remove, i.e. scrape-off, the covering to reveal the game outcome(s) and prize(s). Presently, the devices used to remove the covering are primarily a coin or a fingernail.
The devices described above are generally defective in design for this application as they are typically irregular in shape and radiused, creating inconsistent contact and thereby impeding the player's ability to effectively remove the covering precisely as desired.
More specifically, the devices described above are lacking as their use as a lottery scratch ticket scraper is not their primary or only use. Often times a player wishing to use a coin must rummage for the coin and may not find one readily available. A player who selects a fingernail is inconvenienced in that the covering of the instant lottery game ticket often lodges between the fingernail and the player's finger creating an unsightly appearance or potentially breaking the nail or blemishing a manicure.
There are certainly other devices that may be used to remove the covering of instant lottery game tickets. These devices and the current art of scrapers are generally lacking for this use due to their size--often too large, their shape--often too cumbersome, their efficacy--inadvertent removal of the "void if removed" section or damaging the cardboard backer.